Unexpected Meeting
by Jingga Matahari Senja
Summary: Pertemuan tak terduga antara dua orang berlainan klan di atap sekolah yang menjadi awal sebuah "sweet nightmare" bagi sang gadis Hyuuga.


**Summary:** Pertemuan tak terduga antara dua orang berlainan klan di atap sekolah yang menjadi awal sebuah "sweet nightmare" bagi sang gadis Hyuuga.

**WARNING:** AU, **OOC**, Miss Typo, Unclear Story, etc ;p

**Genre: Romantic, Friendship**

**Pairing: Sasuke-Hinata**

**DISCLAIMER:** Naruto ofc miliknya Masashi Kishimoto ^^

Happy reading, y'all! ^o^

**OoOoO**

Seorang gadis berambut indigo dan bermata lavender tampak berjalan sendirian di sebuah lorong sekolah. Kepalanya tertunduk malu. Tak berani memperhatikan para siswa baru maupun _senpai-senpai_ yang berlalu-lalang di sekitarnya. Gadis itu hanya sesekali melihat ke depan dari balik poni yang menutupi keningnya. Ia tak ingin kejadian memalukan terjadi pada dirinya jika tiba-tiba ia tak sengaja menabrak seseorang akibat kelalaian matanya itu. Kadang ia sering merutuki dirinya sendiri yang memiliki kesulitan dalam beradaptasi di lingkungan baru. Contohnya saja sekarang, di tempat dirinya kini berada, yaitu Konoha Senior High School. Sekolah elit yang menjadi favorit banyak siswa di kota besar Konoha. Seorang Hyuuga Hinata yang notabenenya memiliki tingkat kecerdasan hanya sedikit di atas rata-rata pun bisa menjadi salah satu penghuninya. Semua tentu berkat usaha kerasnya dalam belajar agar bisa lolos dalam ujian masuk di sekolah itu. Beruntung kakak sepupunya yang merupakan alumni KSHS, Hyuuga Neji, bersedia dengan senang hati membantu Hinata mempelajari materi-materi yang kemungkinan diujikan. Ditambah juga tekad kuatnya agar bisa satu sekolah dengan seseorang yang sudah lama ia kagumi. Ya, seseorang dengan senyum hangat yang pernah menolongnya dulu.

Ketika sudah menemukan kelas barunya, Hinata pun segera masuk dan mencari tempat duduk paling belakang dan di dekat jendela. Ia tak ingin menjadi perhatian teman-teman barunya yang juga kini sudah hampir memenuhi bangku-bangku kelas. Tanpa menghiraukan hiruk-pikuk yang terjadi, Hinata mulai mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela, memperhatikan lapangan luas yang menghubungkan gedung dengan gerbang sekolah. Dia yang awalnya asyik melamun, tiba-tiba dikejutkan dengan sebuah tangan yang menepuk bahunya. Hinata pun menoleh dan langsung disuguhkan dengan pemandangan seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah jambu tengah tersenyum manis padanya.

"Kau Hinata, 'kan?" tanya gadis itu.

Kening Hinata berkerut membentuk beberapa lipatan kecil. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, kedua manik matanya membulat. Terlintas di benaknya gambaran seorang gadis kecil yang pernah menjadi teman sekelasnya dulu ketika masih SD, walau hanya selama 3 tahun. Mengingat Hinata pernah pindah ke luar negeri ketika beranjak kelas 4 SD.

"Ha-haruno-_san_?" tanya Hinata dengan ragu.

Gadis yang dipanggil Haruno itu pun langsung memeluk Hinata sejenak, kemudian duduk di bangku di samping Hinata yang memang sedari tadi tidak ada penghuninya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu. Kau jadi tambah cantik dan manis dengan rambut panjangmu itu. Untung aku masih bisa mengenalmu. Aku kira kau sudah lupa padaku. Oh ya, panggil saja aku Sakura-_chan_. Waktu SD kita memang tidak dekat, tapi mulai sekarang kau harus menjadi sahabatku. Bagaimana? Kau mau, 'kan?"

Rentetan kalimat yang diucapkan Sakura dengan penuh semangat dan tanpa jeda membuat Hinata terdiam. Dia tak menyangka bisa bertemu lagi dengan gadis yang kini ada di hadapannya itu. Gadis yang sudah populer di kalangan siswa ketika mereka berdua satu sekolah dulu dan kini tiba-tiba mau menjadi sahabat pertamanya di KSHS. Dengan senyuman tulus dan senang, Hinata pun akhirnya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ten-tentu saja, Sakura-_chan_!"

"Baguslah. Nanti aku kenalkan juga kau dengan sahabatku yang lain yang juga nanti satu kelas dengan kita," ucap Sakura tetap menampakkan senyum bahagianya yang entah kenapa terlihat lain dari biasanya.

Tiba-tiba gadis bermanik mata _emerald_ itu berseru sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya pada seseorang yang baru saja memasuki kelas. Seseorang dengan rambut pirang dan bermata biru yang seketika membuat kedua bola mata lavender Hinata membulat lebar. Sekali lagi menampakkan ekspresi terkejut di wajahnya. Tanpa menyadari seringai tipis yang diperlihatkan Sakura dan sang sahabat yang mulai mendekati mereka berdua.

**OoOoO**

Sekumpulan pemuda yang berjalan menapaki lorong sekolah membuat perhatian para siswa, khususnya yang bergender perempuan teralihkan dari kegiatan mereka sebelumnya. Lebih memilih untuk menatap kagum pada keempat siswa populer yang masih duduk di kelas 2 itu. Para siswi baru yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar mereka pun tak melewatkan kesempatan ini. Merasa kaget dan terpesona dalam waktu bersamaan dengan pemandangan menyegarkan yang tampak di hari pertama mereka menjadi penghuni KSHS. Tanpa memperdulikan hal itu, keempat pemuda tersebut terus melangkah hingga akhirnya salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Hei! Kau kenapa, Sasuke?" tanya seorang laki-laki berkulit putih pucat sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang. Ke arah sepupunya yang kini terdiam menoleh ke lorong di sampingnya, di mana menampakkan seorang gadis yang berjalan membelakangi Sasuke, cukup jauh dari tempatnya kini berdiri. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya melihat sekelebat rambut panjang yang mulai menghilang ketika sang gadis memasuki sebuah kelas.

"_Mendokusai!_ Sudahlah, Sai. Kita tinggalkan saja dia. Mungkin ada objek yang menarik perhatiannya," sindir seorang pemuda dengan rambut hitam yang berdiri di samping Sai sambil melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan sesekali menguap malas.

Sasuke yang mendengar perkataan salah satu sahabatnya yang dipanggil Shikamaru itu hanya mendengus kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Diikuti oleh seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan wajah menyerupai bayi, yang kini tengah tersenyum penuh arti saat mengetahui Sasuke diam-diam menunjukkan seringai misteriusnya.

"Oh ya, dia ke mana? Kenapa belum datang? Terlambat lagi?" tanya Sasori kemudian pada ketiga sahabatnya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke tak peduli.

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan dan sekali lagi menguap.

"Cih! Tentu saja. Seperti biasa."

Sementara Sai hanya memperlihatkan senyum "palsu"nya seraya berkata, "Aku yakin, setelah kedatangan orang itu dia akan berusaha berubah."

**OoOoO**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menaiki tangga, kemudian secara perlahan dia membuka sebuah pintu yang kini ada di hadapannya. Dengan semangat sekaligus kegugupan yang menyelimuti dirinya, ia lebih memilih ke atap sekolah dibandingkan mengisi perutnya dengan makanan-makanan yang tersedia di kantin ataupun menikmati bekal makanan yang ia buat sebelumnya di rumah. Rasa penasaran dan sebuah harapan telah sukses membunuh rasa lapar yang dimiliki Hinata. Beruntung ia dilahirkan bukan sebagai seorang yang buta arah sehingga dengan mudahnya ia menemukan tempat menuju atap sekolah dengan hanya berbekal sebuah peta sekolah yang diberikan oleh sepupunya.

Hinata menghela nafas lega begitu menyadari sekarang sedang tak ada yang mendatangi atap sekolah, kecuali dirinya. Dia pun berlari kecil menuju pagar pembatas atap yang dapat menjadi penyangga tubuhnya kini. Kedua mata lavendernya langsung menelusuri lapangan belakang sekolah, berharap bisa menemukan sebuah objek yang menjadi salah satu tujuannya bersekolah di KSHS. Walaupun kemungkinan harapannya terkabul itu kecil, setidaknya ia mau mencoba dengan perlahan-lahan.

Tanpa Hinata ketahui, di sebuah atap ruangan gudang yang letaknya tak jauh dari tempatnya kini, tengah berdiri seorang pemuda berambut raven yang menatapnya intens sambil menyeringai. Perlahan pemuda bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu menuruni tangga yang menempel di dinding gudang, kemudian berjalan mendekati Hinata. Gadis berambut indigo panjang yang terlalu fokus dengan "misi"-nya itu pun sama sekali tak menyadari pergerakan Sasuke. Hingga akhirnya ia merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Membuat tubuhnya seketika diam membeku. Tak bergerak. Hanya degup jantungnya yang kini kian mengencang.

"Kau sedang mencari apa di sini? Atau… siapa yang ingin kau lihat dari lapangan itu, _hmm_?"

Pertanyaan yang dilontarkan suara dingin itu semakin membuat Hinata gugup dan ketakutan. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke samping bersamaan dengan Sasuke yang mulai memangku kepalanya di atas bahu Hinata, hingga tak ayal membuat bibir mereka berdua akhirnya bertemu secara tak sengaja dan sontak membuat Hinata membulatkan matanya serta menciptakan semburat merah yang mewarnai pipi gadis itu. Sasuke sendiri hanya menyeringai tipis saat tiba-tiba merasakan manis bibir Hinata di bibirnya. Rasa manis yang berbeda dari rasa manis makanan yang dia benci. Beberapa detik kemudian, Hinata pun segera sadar dan menghentikan ciuman itu lalu berusaha melepas pelukan salah satu tangan Sasuke dari lehernya. Namun sayang, kekuatannya tak sebanding dengan pemuda itu. Bahkan kini Sasuke mulai berani memeluk pinggang Hinata dengan tangannya yang lain.

"Itu tadi adalah ciuman pertamaku. Kau tahu apa konsekuensi yang harus kau dapatkan karena merebutnya?"

Dengan tubuh yang sedikit gemetar, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Berusaha tak bertemu pandang dengan mata _onyx_ pemuda itu yang kini tengah menatapnya dengan tajam dan mengintimidasi. Berusaha menghindari pesona makhluk ciptaan Sang Maha Karya yang terpahat dengan begitu sempurna di setiap lekukan wajah tampannya. Pesona yang entah kenapa mampu membuat dirinya susah bernafas dengan normal. Seolah-olah oksigen menjadi sesuatu yang kini sulit untuk dimilikinya.

"To-tolong le-lepaskan a-aku! A-aku mo-mohon," pinta Hinata dengan suara serak.

"Tidak akan. Kau harus mengetahui konsekuensi yang kau dapatkan terlebih dahulu. Kau…," desis Sasuke sambil lebih merapatkan dirinya ke tubuh Hinata. Kepalanya kemudian menelusup ke leher jenjang Hinata dan menghirup aroma lavender yang menguar dari tubuh gadis yang kini berada dalam dekapannya itu.

"Harus menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku…., Hime," lanjutnya dengan berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata, kemudian beralih mengecup lembut puncak kepala gadis itu.

Sang gadis Hyuuga hanya bisa menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tak menyangka bahwa di hari pertamanya menjadi siswi KSHS yang ia harapkan dapat membuatnya bertemu atau setidaknya bisa melihat sang pujaan, tiba-tiba berubah menjadi sebuah "mimpi buruk". Hanya karena secara tak terduga bertemu dengan seseorang yang bahkan tak ia ketahui namanya dan baru beberapa detik lalu mendeklarasikan dirinya sebagai milik pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu. Hinata tak berani membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya selanjutnya setelah "mimpi buruk" ini terjadi. Namun, inilah yang menjadi awal dari segala hal tak terduga yang sudah dirancang oleh tangan Sang Maha Kuasa.

***THE END***

**Uwaaa… Pasti aneh dan berantakan dah ceritanya. Ini FF pertamaku tentang SasuHina , Yang biasanya aku buat FF dengan chara manusia nyata dan ngepost di FB, sekarang nyoba buat FF dengan chara anime. Bisa dibilang aku ni newbie di FF anime. Umm.. Sebenernya aku pengen buat FF SasuHina Canon yg judulnya Akane Iro no Yakusoku (dapet inspirasi dari lagunya Ikimonogakari :p hehe), tapi karna masih banyak tugas kuliah jadi aku tunda dulu. Ni FF aja aku buat karna pengen refreshing gara-gara pusing mikirin tugas. Makanya masih berantakan & gak panjang -.-" Tapi well, cuman bisa buat segini aja dulu. Bakalan ada lanjutannya kok dengan judul yang berbeda ^^ Dan sepertinya ide ceritanya pasaran ya -.-" tapi aku bakalan berusaha ngebuat yg berbeda dengan caraku sendiri ^^**

**Dan jangan lupa, tolong dikoment ya. Mohon kritik dan sarannya karna aku juga masih belajar ^^ **

**Arigato gozaimasu, minna-san *deep bow***


End file.
